Chase Davenport
Chase is a main character in the series. Biography Background Chase is one of the world's first bionic superhumans who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase and showed them the real world, by taking them to school for their first time. In Season 2, Chase was more grown up, but was still teased by Adam and Bree. Eventually, he (along with his siblings) had to face Douglas Davenport, his true creator, which was revealed in "Bionic Showdown", and also Marcus, Douglas's android son. In Season 3, Chase (along with Adam and Bree) had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. Chase and his siblings' secret was revealed to the world by a girl known as S-1, Krane's lead bionic soldier. Eventually he and his siblings had to face an entire army of Krane's bionic soldiers, and put and end to their attempt to take over the world. At the end of the season, he, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, fought Sebastian, one of Krane's lead soldiers, and later came across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Chase and his siblings also faced Dr. Gao, a mad scientist who not only teamed up with Krane, but sought to wipe out humanity. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he, along with the rest of his siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. When the Bionic Soldiers got an upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore because they were now experts, therefore Chase and Bree offered to join the Elite Force. Season 1 After joining the Elite Force, Chase and Bree move into the Davenport Tower penthouse. There he Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver again. Together they went to fight the new villains Roman and Riker. In The First Day, Chase was the one who offered to babysit Calvin. Bree and the others were mad, and they had to agree. Surprisingly, Chase was the one who was most annoyed by Calvin! In the episode Power Play, Skylar's powers were restored. Personality Chase if like Donald. He is smart but arrogant. Sometimes his ego can get in the way of his training. Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Chase was given a bionic upgrade. His new limits have not been explored yet. * Super Intelligence: 'His main bionic power, Chase has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. Chase was the first to come up with a theory that superheroes are born with special cells that generated their superpowers, something that no doctor at Mighty Med ever thought of. * '''Force Field: '''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus' force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. It is strong enough to allow him to survive falling from space. Chase can now make force fields that maintain themselves almost indefinitely, most likely due to his upgrade, and it seems to operate more like it did in Season 1 of Lab Rats. ** '''Force Field Ball: '''He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it ''is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Fingerprint Recognition App: '''Chase can scan the fingerprints from anyone off of his database. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Facial Recognition: '''This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Super Senses: '''Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. However, his bionic hearing is more sensitive than Skylar's super hearing. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. He can also take a hit from a deflected laser wire cutter. * '''Senses Recording: '''He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. He mentions in ''Lab Rats: On the Edge that he has a perfect memory of every mission because it's recorded on his chip's hard drive. This is presumably because of this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Bionic GPS: '''Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Viewing Screen: '''Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. * '''Hacking: '''Chase can remotely hack computers. It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. * '''Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Magnetism App: '''Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. * '''Molecularkinesis: '''It was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). * '''Mathematical Analysis: '''Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football, and again to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. He uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. * '''Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people. * '''Levitation: '''Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Chemical Analysis Scan: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. * '''Thermal Scanning: '''It is demonstrated that he is able to conduct thermal scans. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Spectral Isolation Scan: '''Among his many other scanning abilities, this ability allows him to scan an image and contrast the elements on it to reveal anything possibly hidden underneath of it. * '''Bionic Vision: '''It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the Davenport Household for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. ** '''Bionic Eye: '''Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. * '''Microscopic Vision: '''He uses this ability to see where the nanobots were going to in a llama's body. He also mentions this ability while bragging to Sebastian. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Mental Link: 'Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * '''Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Both times Chase does this he passes out. * '''Laser Bo: '''Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. It is also durable enough to withstand fire (as seen in the theme song). * '''Speed Reading: Chase sped read one of Bree's books (this is probably due to his super intelligence). Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. Credits http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_Davenport Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Bionic Category:Davenport Family Category:2016 Category:Lab Rats Characters